The Angel Of Goodbye
by SpontaneousInsanity
Summary: A sappy story about life after Harry for Ginny.


**a/n:This is my really short one time only deal Ginny fic. I was kind of depressed latly and wrote this. I don't reallythink any of this will happen so don't flip about Harry dieing. Hope you like it. Review!**

**Oh and I own none of this. **

* * *

It had been ten years since the war had started, and four years since Harry had died. No one thought it would happen that way. Voldermort had fallen with Harry but there were so many supporters now the magical world wondered if the war would ever end. 

People all around hid in fear or sadness. The streets were deserted, all except a young woman walking down an empty sidewalk. Ginny was not afraid of what could happen to her. She didn't care really; dieing would just let her be back with the only man she ever truly loved. She had always dreamed her happy life with her first crush, Harry. These dreams would now never come true; she would never be the same after the night Harry died. "He just had to be the hero" she would think as she entered the empty house she bought four years ago with her new husband. "I would have rather hid everyday of my life then live with out him now".

Harry knew the night he left that he would never return to his house, to his wife. He warned her a hundred times that this would happen. She refused to listen; she loved him to much to care.

In the last few years Ginny had gone from the beautiful red hair girl full of life to the woman now standing in her empty kitchen who was pale and sickly looking with almost brown hair. She had dark bags under her eyes that were always red and full of tears.

She was pregnant when Harry died. Her child was killed when she was asleep at age two. Ginny had nothing left to live for, most of her family was apart now. Ron, Bill, her father, and Charlie had died in the war. Fred and George moved far away with their wives and children, and her mother was driven insane with so many deaths in the family.

One night while she was sleeping Ginny herd a noise from in the kitchen. She went out to see what it was, unarmed, in hopes that they would let her go in peace. When she got in the kitchen she couldn't believe her eyes, she must be mad it can't be. A man who looked exactly like Harry was standing in her kitchen. "This is impossible…I must be crazy" she said to herself out loud

"Your not crazy Ginny, it's me…I'm back" the man said to her

"No you can't be…you can't be back" she said while backing away slowly.

"I'm your angel Ginny." The man said to her

Ginny walked closer and touched the hand of man she recognized as Harry.

"I love you and want you to always know that I am here for you!" Harry said as his fingers interlocked with Ginny's.

"But I need you here, with me now! I can't live like this Harry!" Ginny cried out as she fell into Harry's arms.

"You can baby, you have to!" Harry said embracing the women he loved in his arms.

"I don't want to! I want to be with you again!" Ginny yelled still crying

Ginny was having flash backs of times in the rain kissing Harry then running down the street. Her wedding with all of the family there, the day she found out she was pregnant. All of her memories until the one of a green flash and then seeing his body fall to the ground synchronized with Voldermort's. She went running to his body and held it. It started to rain but she didn't leave him. The last word he ever said to her before facing Voldermort that night was "I love you Ginny, I'm sorry" those words would echo threw her head for years afterwards.

Now she is here clasping the shirt of her husbands Angel. We he really here, is this a dream, has she finally gone mad? It all didn't matter to her. All she cared was that he was here, now, with her.

She went to bed that night with Harry next to her. Before falling asleep she whispered in his ear "I don't want to wake up again without you".

That night death eaters burned down Ginny's home, she never woke up.

* * *

**I hoped that was as sappy as I wanted it to be and not just dumb to you. As well another reminder to review.**  



End file.
